warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zerstörter Frieden/Kapitel 3
|Jahreszeit= |Vorgänger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 2 |Nachfolger=Zerstörter Frieden Kapitel 4}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Kapitel des ersten Buches Zerstörter Frieden aus der Mangatrilogie Rabenpfotes Abenteuer. Verweise Sicht *Rabenpfote Charaktere *Mikusch *Unbekannter, weißer Hund *Unbekannter, schwarzer Hund *Schnapper (nicht namentlich) *Springer (nicht namentlich) *Willie *Tess (nicht namentlich) *Unbekannter Zweibeiner *Eiszapfen (nicht namentlich) *Schneeflocke (nicht namentlich) *Wölkchen (nicht namentlich) *Sniff (nicht namentlich) *Minty Erwähnte Charaktere *Geißel Sonstige Orte *Scheune *Zweibeinerort (hier fälschlicherweise mit Zweibeiner''nest'' übersetzt) Tiere *Maus *Hund *Hase (im Original Kaninchen) *Fuchs *Waschbär *Opossum *Huhn *Schwein Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest (nur im Deutschen), BlutClan *Clanränge: Anführer, Junges (in der Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise Kinder genannt) Wissenswertes *Seite 63: "(...), um darin zu wohnen." - Vor dem Wort darin müsste "vernünftig" oder "richtig" stehen, da im Original die Rede von to use as a proper home ist (vgl. Seite 59 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 63: "(...) hat alle Mäuse (...)" - Vor dem Wort alle müsste "fast" stehen, da im Original die Rede von almost all ist (vgl. Seite 59 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 64: Das Wort sind vom Satz "Es sind undankbare Köter." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 60 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 65: Der Satzteil "(...), we find something else, too." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), finden wir auch noch etwas anderes.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) stehen wir vor einem weiteren Problem." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 65-66: Statt Hase müsste es "Kaninchen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rabbit ist (vgl. Seite 61-62 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 66: "(...) ich dachte, ich rieche etwas, aber (...)" - Statt rieche etwas müsste es "würde diesen Geruch (er-)kennen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I thought I recognized it ist (vgl. Seite 62 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 67: Der Satz "Not sure" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(Ich bin mir) Nicht sicher.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Weiß nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 61 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "(...) yet." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 69 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 73: Der Satzrest "I guess (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 69 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 75: Der Satz "He's terrifying!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er ist Furcht einflößend!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es ist schrecklich!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 75: Der Satzteil "(...) until I hear him stop chasing us..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), bis ich höre, dass er uns nicht mehr jagt/verfolgt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), bis wir ihn nicht mehr sehen ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 71 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 77: Der Zweibeinerort wird fälschlicherweise mit "Zweibeiner''nest''" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 73 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 78: Das Wort versuchen vom Satz "Und wir versuchen es wirklich." ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 74 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 79-80: Der Begriff Junge wird in der Erstausgabe mit Kinder übersetzt (vgl. Seite 75-76 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 80: Der Satzbeginn "Maybe ... " fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 76 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 80: Das Wort euch vom Satz "(...) nicht mit euch teilen, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 76 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 80: Das Wort denkt vom Satz "Also denkt gar nicht erst dran, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht fettgedruckt (vgl. Seite 76 von Shattered Peace, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 81: "(...) kann ich eine Sache (...)" - Vor dem Wort eine müsste "versuchen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von I can try to ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 81: Der Satz "I was so wrong." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 77 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 81: "Ich vermisse den Clan wirklich nicht." - Statt den Clan müsste es "die Clans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the Clans ist (vgl. Seite 77 von Shattered Peace) *Seite 81: Der Satz "Yeah, well, as far as that goes ..." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Yeah/ja, nun, was das angeht ...") wurde im Deutschen mit "Tja, das ist ja schön und gut ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 77 von Shattered Peace) Quellen en:Shattered Peace Kategorie:Verweise